


Good Things Come In Threes Fanart

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Doodling my boys makes me happy. And seems to make them happy too.Fillo to my fanfic ‘Good Things Come In Threes’
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Good Things Come In Threes Fanart




End file.
